


The Outside World

by Hibari1_san



Series: SASO 2017 : Bonus Round 6 [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Toy Story AU, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 04:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11866968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibari1_san/pseuds/Hibari1_san
Summary: Other POV of an original fic on DWIt's a Toy Story AU starring Midorima's Lucky Items !





	The Outside World

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [capax infiniti](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11259696) by [sannlykke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sannlykke/pseuds/sannlykke). 



> "So I wanted to do the prompt from Bonus Round 1 but didn't have the time u.u I was so happy to see it had been filled so thanks for your wonderful fill and the opportunity to remix it !"

Lucky Pencil #54 could barely contain himself as his owner delicately took him and put him in his bag for school. Once secured in the darkness, away from human eyes, he began hyperventilating and he felt himself getting light-headed. His mind was starting to race, unhelpfully supplying him with some scary stories from the other toys he shared his human with and came before him. They were the kind told at night, when they were sure Shintarou-sama was sound asleep and they gathered to hang out a bit before calling it a night. Sometimes, Kerosuke, as favourite toy, wouldn’t be able to join them considering that their owner was quite a light sleeper and he’d most certainly awaken him while trying to leave his arms.   
  
It was during one of those nights that the talk about previous toys had aroused. Lucky Pencil #54 himself hadn’t been around for more than a week at that time. The get-together had started like usual with the end of the last conversations and filling in on what had happened before. He had then overheard the talk on his right about a toy named Slinky. His curiosity had perked up since no one by that name had introduced themselves to him and he had started paying extra attention only to be interrupted by Tanuki-san.  
  
“I thought we agreed not to talk about him anymore. Some think it’s still a sore subject, respect other’s opinions a little.”  
  
“But, Tanuki-san -”  
  
“What happened to Slinky is a tragedy. But it’s the Dreaded Morning Death Row. Its words are absolute for Shintarou-sama, and  _his_  wishes are our commands.”  
  
Everyone had fallen silent for a moment.  
  
“But Tanuki-san, don’t you think that #54 should know about the risks ? He’s new after all.”  
  
Tanuki-san had stared straight at him and had seemed to ponder the necessity before sighing.  
  
“I guess it’s only fair. There’s a really slim chance that it would ever happen to you since you’re a Lucky Pencil but who knows ? Just one thing : Not a word to Kerosuke. If any word of this gets back to him, I’d deny ever taking part in this, have I made myself clear ?”  
  
He had scanned every toy who had nodded in silent acceptance then had relaxed, content.  
  
The toys, particularly those who had started on the topic had talked to him about the so-called Slinky. He had felt bad for them, they were clearly attached to him but hadn’t thought much more of it at first. Until the others started pinching in and Lucky Pencil #54 had quickly understood that Slinky wasn’t the only one. There was a pattern in every disappearing cases : Shintarou-sama would pack the toy in his school bag, on top of the one that he’d need if they were already in his possession, never to be seen again. He had felt shivers running down his lead. Suddenly, the name of the Dreaded Morning Death Row had made a whole lot more sense to him.  
  
Lucky Pencil #54 stayed relatively silent through the journey, though his pulse was erratic. The fear made him even stiffer than usual when he had to hide his sentient side from humans. The commotion outside was nothing like he had ever known. Granted, he was fairly young, and even for the trip to the shrine to get his powers, he had always stayed safely tucked in a pouch from where you couldn’t really perceive any sound. The Midorima household was also mostly quiet, so he was curious as to who or what made which kind of noise. He could admit to himself that it was getting exciting. True, the stories were chilling, but #54 had faith in his owner. He knew that he was still in his possession for now since he could hear his composed voice loud and clear which meant that he wasn’t very far. And not that Lucky Pencil #54 wasn’t grateful to Shintarou-sama or that he didn’t love his owner but he really would like to see where he was, to get to know the outside world.   
  
Suddenly, they stopped moving and #54 could hear another voice talking to his owner. He was starting to sweat from the nerves. There was something particularly thrilling about not knowing when the bag would open and the exchange would take place. Just as the thought appeared on his mind, the bag got unzipped and the sun blinded him for a moment. The scent of fresh air filled him and familiar slender fingers pressed against his sides and he left his cocoon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it ! I hope you enjoyed :3
> 
> This fic is crossposted on Dreamwidth.


End file.
